An Evening With Jack Daniels and the Little Deputy
by coffeeplease
Summary: Drinking, the Bee Gees and Annie Hall.... C.J., Donna, Toby and Josh have a wild night. Love me some feedback.
1. Default Chapter

7:13 PM

"I brought Jack Daniels..."

The last person in the world Donna Moss thought would be at her door was there, grinning wickedly and cradling the bottle like it was a first born child. Well, not exactly the last person. The last person would be Josh. Second to last, considering what C.J.'s new job was...

"Are you sure... aren't you pretty much always on call now?" Donna voiced her concern, but her smile was just as wicked as C.J.'s. This is what I need, Donna thought, booze, fence mending with a good friend and the former deputy chief of staff's tongue in her mouth. Best to stick with what was possible tonight.

She opened the door to let C.J. in and C.J. sauntered past her. "I checked with Will to see when you'd be back in town. Your former boss is also in D.C. this evening, but he was busy being morose by himself. Also, he and Toby just want to talk politics and I am, right now, at this moment, so sick of hearing about policy speeches and polling data."

"Trust me, I need a night away from it just as much as you do." Donna wanted to ask how C.J. knew that Josh was being morose. How she knew he was by himself. And what the hell he possibly had to be morose about. But she also didn't want to seem that pathetic. "Do you want me to take your coat?"

"Sure... where are your shot glasses?" Donna grabbed C.J.'s coat and made her way to the bedroom, shouting over her shoulder that they were in the cabinet above the sink. She carefully set the coat down on her bed and looked over to the night stand, to the framed photo of her and Josh from a State dinner last year. Poised so it was the last thing she saw at night, first thing she saw in the morning. Quickly, she grabbed it and pushed it under the bed.

C.J. was already in the living room, leaning over the coffee table and pouring shots. Donna's living room, now that she had a place of her own, was homey. Lots of candles and flowers, but all tasteful, not too girly. The coach faced away from the front door, looking onto the bookshelf and television. Her coffee table was the best, though, a beautiful wood piece someone had just thrown to the curb. Josh had helped her take it home, grumbling the whole way.

"My dear Donnatella, we are going to get drunk tonight. Hammered. Plastered. They'll be peeling us off the walls." C.J. paused for a minute. "These shoes are way too tight. Would it be weird if I took them off?"

"Not at all," Donna grinned as she picked up her shot glass. C.J. quickly slid her pumps off her feet. "So," Donna raised up her glass, her smile wide. C.J. raised hers as well. "What should we drink to first?"

"Well, that's a good question. We could be serious, marking our reunion with a toast to the President or Leo's continued good health..."

Donna knocked on the wood coffee table.

"Or we could toast to the Russell campaign, but I really should stay out of it for now. And we're both exhausted by politics right now."

"Amen."

They both sat and thought for a moment. Donna then raised her glass.

"To anything and everything that isn't politics."

C.J. raised her glass forcefully and they clinked, laughed and tossed the whiskey back.

7:30 PM

The second shot was poured, some of it on the coffee table, some of it on the rug, but ask Donna if she gave a damn. Her stomach was on fire and her brain felt lighter. She raised her glass again.

"To quitting your job, advancing your career, and pissing off..." Donna trailed off.

C.J. looked serious. "To quitting your job and advancing your career."

"Yeah." Donna's voice was small.

"Let's not toast to that," C.J. set her shot glass down, as Donna did the same.

Donna shifted uncomfortably on the couch, pulling a pillow onto her lap and frowning. C.J. looked at her a minute.

"Donna..."

"C.J., do you think I did the right thing?"

C.J. sighed. "Yes, for your career you did the right thing."

"For other then my career, did I do the right thing?"

"The last time I waded into the waters known as "Josh and Donna", it didn't go very well for either of us. I'm hesitant... to make that same mistake."

Donna thought for a second, then lifted up her shot glass and literally poured the whiskey down her throat. C.J.'s eyes widened and then, as if accepting a challenge, she knocked hers back as well.

"That night I felt like the freshman or the eighth grader who has the crush on the varsity quarterback," Donna said, her voice strong, but unsure of where she was going with this analogy. "And I felt like you were one of the cheerleaders, saying that he wouldn't ever go out with a girl like me." She thought for a moment. "Damn, that was way too revealing and it didn't even make that much sense."

"It makes sense," C.J. nodded. "But that's not what I was trying to tell you. I mean, you are one of the cheerleaders and he would go out with a girl like you." C.J. felt the whiskey for a second and then continued. "Does this make Toby, like, student council president or something?"

"Will is definitely a member of the chess club and glee club."

C.J. grabbed the bottle by the neck, slowly moving towards the coffee table. "Annabeth is definitely head cheerleader and damn president of the glee club. Kate's just one of the punks smoking behind the dumpster."

"Hey, C.J..."

"What?"

"I think we should do another shot."

"That's what I'm doin', I'm pouring the shots."

Donna removed the pillow from her lap and tugged on her socks. "I guess... I mean, I don't know. Things between Josh and I have been bad recently. I mean, really bad."

C.J. stopped pouring for a moment and gave Donna a glance. "He feels like you left him. Left the job, left him. He's a man, it's like you moved his food dish. He's bewildered."

Since all her cards were already on the table and the booze was convenient to blame, Donna let her next thought slip out. "I just wish he was bewitched by me, not bewildered."

Chuckling, C.J. finished pouring Donna's shot. "Whose to say he's not? Is there any evidence that he isn't? Donna, he has never discussed how he feels about you, one way or the other, with anyone. Not me, not Toby, certainly not Leo and I doubt even Sam. But he hopped on a plane to Germany. He hopped on a plane to Houston the fucking day you left. And he left the White House, his dream job, his whole world, not a month after you left. If that doesn't say something, I don't know what does."

Donna nodded her head, partly because it was the only thing she could think to do. "It's awkward now, C.J. It's painful. Our rooms were across from each other in Iowa and... and we could barely carry on a conversation. He looked almost pissed off at me."

"He's hurt. You hurt him. Not that you meant to and certainly he should have seen the damn day-glo hand writing on the wall. He's pissed at himself. He's pissed at himself for being hurt."

Donna raised an eyebrow and grinned. "The handwriting was day-glo, wasn't it?"

"It was written on the Washington Monument in hot pink and underlined, Donna. His fault for forgetting how to read." C.J. raised her glass and Donna sat up and raised hers, sloshing some whiskey onto her socks. "Dammit, wet socks, wet socks!"

They both giggled and C.J. put the shot glasses down and began to refill Donna's as Donna peeled off her socks. "You and I are just removing all kinds of footwear tonight, Donna."

"Yeah, that's what whiskey and good friends are for. Removing and revealing." Donna's buzz was making her head lighter by the moment. They picked up their shot glasses, clinked and then drank. They fell back onto the couch at the same time.

"Hey, C.J. you talk to Josh?"

"Yeah, I told you, I talked to him earlier tonight."

"Yeah... what's he all alone and morose about?"

"You."

7:59 PM

"If we're going to keep drinking like this, we're going to need something in our stomachs," Donna proclaimed, standing up. "Let's order a pizza."

"Triple cheese... no, no, no quadruple cheese." C.J.'s eyes were laughing and dancing up at Donna's.

"Why don't we just order a big block of cheese?" Donna then realized what she had said. "Oh, no, no, no, no..."

They both dissolved into hysterical giggles.

"Do we get a speech about Andrew Jackson with that or do we have to tip the delivery guy extra for that?" C.J. said between snorts.

Donna quieted herself as she reached for the phone. She ordered the pizza and some breadsticks, trying not to sound like a drunken lunatic. Opening her purse, C.J. pulled out ten bucks. Donna shook her head, but C.J. put it on the table anyway.

Sitting back down, both of them recovered quietly. Donna reached for the JD and began to pour. "What did he say when you talked to him?"

"We really are in high school now, you know that, right?"

"Right, and I'm drunk enough not to care that I sound sixteen."

C.J. fiddled with her necklace. "He... I asked him if he had plans tonight, because the president ordered me on a sort of R R. Leo's there, so... and he shooed Toby out of the West Wing, too. Anyway, I asked him what he was doing and he said he didn't feel like doing anything, that he was really tired from the campaign. He was in a major mood. And I asked him what he was so grumpy about and he mumbled something, so I shouted into the phone and he said he was busy, um, pondering the ways of ex-assistants. And then he hung up on me."

Donna grabbed her shot glass and drank her shot. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Sooo... do you think that means he was jerking off and thinking about me?"

At that moment, half of C.J.'s shot was down her throat and the other half C.J. sprayed across the living room. "Donna!" She exclaimed. But, she was laughing.

"What, we are sixteen again, right?"

"I wonder then," C.J. wiggled her eyebrows. "What ways of yours was he pondering?"

"My breasts, definitely."

"Also your ass."

"And my legs. I have noted that he likes my legs."

"Oh my God," C.J. covered her hand with her mouth. "You know, it makes sense. He probably was taking a meeting with the little deputy."

"I'm sure his deputy isn't that little."

"You're hoping his little deputy isn't that little."

"No, C.J. I know his little deputy isn't that little."

C.J.'s eyes widened. She grabbed Donna's hands and moved closer to her on the couch. "You mean... well, Hell, Donna.. I mean... not that I care now, you didn't get caught, nobody will ever know, I guess I should be mad, but... since we're sixteen I'll pretend I wasn't press secretary... no wonder you're both upset... I mean..."

Donna grinned. "Okay, I'm not going to let you go any further. When he was shot, he couldn't do a lot of things for himself and, well, I did get to see his deputy and their assistants a couple times. But we've never, you know... I mean, come on, we're both idiots but we're not suicidal idiots."

Her drinking partner pondered this for a moment. "So, you got to see the goods before you bought, huh?"

"Well, I haven't been exactly let into the store yet."

"Donna," C.J. squeezed her hand for emphasis. "He's a man, you're young, you're blond, you're gorgeous, you're hot, you're sexy and he definitely, definitely wants to let you into the store. Most men who meet you probably want to let you into the store. Hell, they'd build franchises for you."

"I don't want a franchise," Donna sighed dramatically. "I just want my big deputy Josh store. With all the goods."

A smile so wistful appeared on C.J.'s lips that Donna almost started crying. "That may be the most romantic thing I've heard, well, for awhile."

"I don't know if it's romantic, it actually sounds kinda drunk."

"Well, then, lets get more drunk then."

"Okay."

8:27 PM

The pizza was chewy, cheesy and utterly satisfying. They didn't even use plates or napkins and they both chuckled how the sex talk and the lack of proper utensils was turning them into men.

Donna had turned on the radio halfway through her second slice. "Sounds of The Seventies" was blaring through the living room, both women having turned it up a couple notches when they decided to play the Saturday Night Fever soundtrack in it's entirety. Done with the pizza, they danced around the living room to "Staying Alive", Donna almost being tempted to jump on her own sofa. They were both laughing to the each others mock disco moves, fingers pointing in the air and such.

But when the radio started playing "How Deep Is Your Love", Donna started to cry.

C.J. took her into her arms and held her, gently escorted her back to the couch. She handed Donna a box of tissues and Donna blew her nose. "I can't believe I'm crying to a Bee Gee's song."

"Hey, you're drunk. It's okay"

"But it's true, it's all true," A tear slid down Donna's cheek. "It's me he needs to show, if he has love, how deep it is and he's my savior when I fall and I don't think that he cares for me and he probably doesn't think I care for him, but we both know, I think, at least, I know that I really do..."

"Donna, you shouldn't let the truth of you and Josh's relationship be dictated by men who wore polyester."

Donna snorted softly. "I know, it's too cheesy."

But then the chorus played again and C.J. rested her chin on her hand and listened for a moment. "Do you think you and Josh, at the White House, were, maybe, perhaps, living in a world of fool's, breaking you down, when we should have let you be, you two..."

They both started to laugh. The alcohol on the table beckoned and C.J. poured two more shots. Then she began to speak again. "Seriously, Donna, did me and Toby and all the rest... did we interfere?"

Donna smiled at C.J. "No, C.J., absolutely not. You know what one of my personal rules, going back to age seventeen, making sundaes at the Dairy Queen in Madison, is?"

C.J. had no idea where Donna was going with this. "No."

"I don't sleep with my boss."

"Good rule."

They did their shots.

C.J. coughed for a moment and Donna looked at her with concern. She smiled at Donna to let her know she was fine. "Will might be disappointed to learn that."

For a second, Donna's face darkened. "He doesn't think that Josh and I were messing around, does he? He isn't under some impression that I got hired by Josh 'cause..."

"No, no!" C.J. popped the tail end of a breadstick in her mouth. "He knows that's not true. He just... I think, Donna, Will Bailey wants to let you into his store."

"Oh, man."

"He almost invited himself over here tonight."

"Oh, no." Donna actually shivered at the thought.

"Not again, right?"

"Will's a nice guy, C.J. but I'm really, really not interested. Besides, I don't date chess club."

"No, you're more a varsity quarterback type of cheerleader."

"Exactly."

8:50 PM

Donna ate the last of the breadsticks while C.J. poured them water from the kitchen. They both were quite toasted at this point. Donna shouted at C.J. to use plastic cups and C.J. had managed to slosh water all over her skirt.

Returning with two glasses of water, C.J. noticed that Donna's head was lolled against the back of the sofa. "Whatcha doin' Donna?"

"I'm watching the seconds tick by on that clock over there."

"I'm that boring, huh?" C.J. smiled.

"No, no..." Donna took a big gulp of water. "I'm just thinking deep thoughts... probably shouldn't try and do that, huh? Make my head hurt."

"Both our heads will hurt in the morning."

"C.J." Donna looked straight at her. "Why didn't I die in the explosion when everyone else did?"

8:54 PM

C.J. could hear that damn clock Donna had been staring at and her eyes drifted towards it. Counting down the seconds.

8:55 PM

Donna took another sip of water.

C.J. voice was very soft and distant, like she was trying not to cry. "Donna, I don't really know why, but I also don't know what anyone of us would have done if you had died."

"Mrs. Landingham died," Donna's voice, unlike C.J.'s was rather emotionless. "Mrs. Landingham died and we moved on. You would have moved on."

"It would have still been horrible. Good God, Donna, don't... I can't tell you what to think and what not to think, but I would just be thankful..."

"Oh I am," Donna interrupted. "I'm thankful everyday that I lived, C.J. It's not that. It's... there were congressmen and, Jesus fucking Christ, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs who died. What have I done in my life that... that compares to that?"

"A life is a life. And I don't care if ten Fitzwallaces or Korbs or DeSantos or whomever were in that car, your life has just as much value. It has more value to me, to Toby and... Jesus... Josh..."

"Yeah."

"Donna, Josh would have..."

"I know."

They were silent for a moment.

C.J. decided they needed more. More booze, more talking. "You still have so much left to do, Donna." Her voice softened and she smiled. "You gotta have all those little Lyman babies."

"Oh, God."

But it made Donna smile.


	2. Part Two

9:15 PM

"Oh my fucking God!"

Donna and C.J. were both standing on the couch in an instant.

"Donna, that thing is the size of my fucking fist!"

"It's moving, oh God, it's moving towards us!"

"Kill it!"

"I can't, I can't kill it! What if it's a rare African species or something that when you kill it, it's eggs go flying everywhere and they'll get in our cheeks and hatch and..."

"I'm gonna be sick if you keep talking."

"We gotta toss it out the window!"

"I'm not touching it! I can't touch it! Shit, it's moving near us again!"

"We gotta do something!"

"I know, I know, I got it!" C.J. launched herself off the back of the couch and grabbed her phone from her purse. She quickly dialed in a number. "Toby..."

9:40 PM

They had left the door unlocked, so Toby pushed it open with considerable aplomb, banging it against the wall. He stopped for a second and looked at the two tall yet cowering women still standing on the couch, albeit with shots of whiskey in their hands. "This is a great visual."

Donna looked almost chagrined. "I'm sorry about this, Toby. Were you busy?"

"No, no... I can listen to Molly's first word anytime. There are spiders to kill."

"Toby," C.J.'s eyes were wide. "The spider is the size of a watermelon."

Toby leaned against the door, annoyed but enjoying himself. "Wait a second, Donna's from Wisconsin, C.J.'s from Ohio, I'm a Brooklyn Jew and I've come over here to kill a spider. I just stepped into "Annie Hall" except there are two Annie Halls and which one of you do I get to have sex with once this is over?"

C.J. nudged Donna. "Yet another store."

Toby walked over to them. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but where's the damn spider?"

"Over by the television set," Donna replied.

Toby silently grabbed the whiskey out of C.J.'s hand, downed it, and then did the same with Donnas. "We get Josh over here, we can have "Annie Hall" in stereo. Why not get Will over here, he can play the crazy brother who likes to swerve into cars." He grabbed the newspaper that was sticking out of his bag.

C.J. grabbed the bottle from the coffee table and began to pour again, thought better of it, and just took a slug from the bottle. She passed it to Donna, who did the same.

Donna whispered to C.J. "But Diane Keaton doesn't end up with Woody Allen at the end of the movie."

Toby, for his part, was inching towards the spider with the rolled up newspaper in his hand. "You ladies were right, this spider is definitely the size of a watermelon. If, you know, a watermelon was the size of a paperclip."

"Just kill the damn thing, Toby," C.J. said.

Toby glanced at her. "I'm trying to use the element of surprise."

Donna fingered the top of the Jack Daniels bottle before taking a ladylike sip. "Just be careful of the eggs, Toby."

"Eggs?"

"Eggs...that will fly in the air and land in your cheeks and... hatch," C.J. told him seriously.

"Yeah," Toby turned back to the spider. "I'll keep that in mind."

When he suddenly whacked the spider, both women jumped in their crouched positions, and then slithered back to sitting. "Now I'll have to sweep up all the eggs," Donna muttered.

Toby grabbed a tissue and wrapped the spider up, walked purposely to the toilet and flushed it down.

"To hell with it... damn spider," C.J. shouted as she heard the flush. Toby returned to the living room.

"Why didn't you guys call Josh to do this?"

C.J. shouted her answer, drunk enough not to think about what she was saying. "He and Donna are tense right now due to his not seeing the Washington Monument and you know, general store issues and I called him earlier and he was with the little deputy."

"The little deputy?" Toby sat down in Donna's easy chair.

Donna and C.J. giggled.

"Yes," Donna answered.

"May I remind you that Josh resigned so..." Toby stopped for a moment. "Wait, what?"

The women laughed harder, clutching each other, nearly spilling the Jack Daniels.

Toby moved out of the chair. "All-right, I'll take this from you." Grabbing the bottle out of Donna's hands, he took a swig. He sat back down, running his fingers over the bottle. "Do I really want to know about the little deputy or how C.J. knows about Josh and the little deputy?"

Donna calmed down for a second. "It's not little at all. Gimme the bottle back."

"No. How the hell do you know? Wait, wait... this falls under the category of things that Toby does not care about. Let's move on."

Leaping up suddenly, C.J. wrestled the bottle out of Toby's hands and took a drink. "Donna and Josh haven't had sex."

"Thank you for completely ignoring my request to move on."

C.J. started at him. "And I have no interest in Josh's little deputy. I called him earlier, he was morose and thinking about Donna."

"And naturally the two of you assumed he was masturbating?"

"He said he was pondering the ways of ex-assistants. Besides, we're sixteen tonight so we can be as sexually immature as we want to be," C.J. frowned. "Wait, I think that came out wrong."

Pouting, Donna looked at C.J. "You mean he hasn't masturbated over me."

C.J. laid a comforting hand on Donna's shoulder. "Of course he has, Donna. Remember, the store. The franchise."

"Oh my God in heaven." Toby took the bottle back from C.J. and literally downed a good third of what was left.

"I see you groaning," C.J. said, yanking the bottle back. "But I don't see you making any moves to leave."

"That's because I'm now as drunk as you two are. I can't be driving." He stopped for a moment. "I will however," he stood up as he kept talking, "be making a phone call from the bathroom."

"Watch out for the spider eggs," Donna called after him as he shut the door.

Toby quickly dialed the number. "Josh, Donna and C.J. are drunk off their asses and it is the most amusing thing I have witnessed since Sam got beat by a girl. Get your ass here. Bring popcorn."

10:40 PM

Toby had gone to the corner store to buy beer, C.J. and Donna being too drunk to think about why, but not too drunk to share one between them. Donna was deliberating ordering another pizza. Toby came back and was reclined in the easy chair, trying to bring up politics and being shouted down by the women each time. C.J. was giggling.

Very quietly, Josh Lyman opened the door with his key (Toby having locked it coming back.) C.J. and Donna were having a loud laughing fit about something and it made the pit that had been in Josh's stomach for a very long time lessen a bit. He shut the door as softly as he could and moved towards the couch.

C.J. saw him first. "As I live and breath and drink cheap beer, if its not Alvy Singer number two gracing us. How's it going, Josh? Done with your meeting?"

Donna would have laughed, but she found it hard to swallow and couldn't turn to face him. Josh couldn't stop looking at her if he tried, but he found the ability to answer C.J.'s question, somehow. "I'm good, why are you calling me Alvy Singer and what meeting are you referring to?"

Toby took a sip of beer before clarifying. "She's calling you Alvy Singer because I came over here to kill a spider and I commented that if you came over, we'd like have multiple screenings of "Annie Hall" going on at the same time and the meeting she's referring to you really, really, really don't want to know about, although as far as I can tell, it is between the Washington Monument and the little deputy."

Josh squinted at him. "Are you drunk, too, Toby?"

"Absolutely."

"You've got a whole night of catching up to do, Joshy Josh," C.J. wobbled up and went over to the rocking chair by the television. "Sit next to your lovely ex-assistant there so you can ponder her ways in person."

Doing what he was told, Josh sat a respectable distance from Donna. He took a small packet out ot his pocket and offered it to her. "I brought microwave popcorn." His voice was very quiet and everyone in the room but Donna could tell he was nervous.

Thankfully, C.J. and Toby took a quick hint. "Tobias, let's go pop popcorn and I can tell you to shut up some more."

They went into the kitchen.

"So..." Josh rubbed his hands together. "You and C.J. been drinking?"

"All night."

"Toby said you guys were plowed."

"Is that why you're here?" Donna turned to him and looked him square in the eye. "Because Toby called you and told you, hey they're drunk let's go mock them."

"I'm not here to mock," Josh said defiantly. He grabbed a beer and wondered why Toby hadn't put them in the fridge. "I'm here to get drunk, too."

"Oh, well," Donna brightened suddenly. "That's okay, then."

"I mean, Toby did call me. I wasn't doing anything tonight anyway."

"Okay."

"I was trying to figure some things out."

"Okay."

"Like the great mystery that is you, for instance."

Donna smiled. "So I heard."

Josh smiled back at her. "Gave myself a nasty paper cut doing it."

Donna laughed and heard C.J. in the kitchen trying to stifle the same urge. Josh, oblivious but liking the mood, kept his grin on his face and resisted the urge to touch Donna. She looked at him and it struck both of them that at this moment, they were smiling at each other. It felt like the last year or so was swept away.

But then their faces started to register other emotions. Regret, pain, confusion. The smiles were still there, but they were stilted. Josh's brown eyes seemed almost soupy; Donna quickly wondered if he had been crying this evening and then remembered her own tears. World of fools, she thought, world of fools.

She grabbed the whiskey bottle, tilted it back against her lips and swallowed the little amount left. Beer before liquor, she thought in her head, and then she realized she couldn't remember the rest of the rhyme. Josh looked around vaguely uncomfortable. There were sounds of popping in the kitchen, but no one was talking.

Then she remembered what she thought of when C.J. was at her door earlier. Booze, fence-mending and Josh's tongue in her mouth. Maybe all three were possible. The alcohol fortified both her courage and her stupidity.

"What the hell," Donna thought. "We can't be anymore broken then we are now."

She set the bottle back on the table. "Hey, Josh."

"Yeah," he had been staring at the coffee table, but now glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"There's something I want to do, something I've wanted to do for a little while. Just one thing. Do you think I could just do this and even if you don't want it, you'll just indulge me?" She slid a bit closer to him on the couch, now feeling his warmth.

"Ah...sure. Okay."

"We could never do this before because you were my boss."

"Yes, I was."

"And you're not my boss now."

"No, Will is," Josh said through clenched teeth and Donna thought it was silly that Josh was jealous of Will. Especially since she was about to kiss him, and she never kissed her bosses. Maybe Josh would realize that after his tongue had been in her mouth.

Donna leaned over to him, closing in the distance. She didn't dare look at his face, figuring she'd lose her nerve. He didn't move back at all, which was a good sign. Right before her lips reached his, she whispered. "Don't be jealous of Will. I never make out with my bosses."

She had expected to be the aggressive one, but as soon as their lips touched, Josh ignited. Suddenly, his hands were roaming her body, his tongue was caressing hers and he was pulling her on top of him. They were making out on the couch, his hand underneath her shirt, cupping her over her bra, her hands roaming through his short hair. He suddenly broke their lips apart, rolled them over and she could feel his delicious weight on top of her. His lips came to her neck, biting and licking and sucking and she could feel on her leg just how much he wanted her to enter the store.

Of course, neither of them heard C.J. and Toby come back in the room, or even noticed Toby picking up C.J.'s glass of water.

"What the fuck!" Josh shouted, little rivulets of water running down his face. For her part, Donna was sputtering a bit, some of the water having gone up her nose.

C.J. completely ignored Josh, putting a bowl of freshly popped popcorn on the coffee table. "Way to barge into the store, Donna!" She high-fived the younger blond.

Although trying to hide it, Toby was grinning. "Now I have to go gauge my eyes out with some sort of blunt object, right after I throw up."

"You could have just coughed or something," Josh said, not sounding all to angry. He was still on top of her and he touched his forehead with hers before giving her a quick kiss. They both sat up and Josh quickly untucked his shirt from his pants.

C.J. smirked.

Toby cleared his throat. "C.J., don't you think you and I should leave at this point and let the two of them get back to activities that I would be so much happier not walking in on?"

"But we drove over here," C.J. pouted. "And we're not sober."

"We'll get a cab." C.J. looked over at Josh and saw the definite signal that Josh was giving Toby.

"Oh-kay. I see."

Donna stood up, causing Josh to frown. "I'll get your coat, C.J." She wavered slightly on the way back to her bedroom. Immediately, she noticed that the picture she kept on the night stand was gone. "Maybe someone stole it," she thought but quickly remembered.

She put the picture back up and went out to hand C.J. her coat.


End file.
